Show Me
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Innocent Naruto goes to Gaara for advice, who is just as clueless as Naruto is. Things unfold when Naruto starts showing things physically. M-rated, yaoi, canon, post-war. Requested by: Fireball-Fuchsia.


A request done by: Fireball-Fuchsia! And many others asked me to actually do this one, so it's finally here guys! I hope you will enjoy this one. I think it's a little funny. I thought it was a little funny... So yeah, have these two unknowing guys figure out how it all works!

...

What he was about to do was actually really embarrassing. To be honest this whole week had been quite embarrassing. It had all just kind of happened. It wasn't weird what he had done, right? Naruto really wasn't sure, so this was his last resolve. He just had to know if it was okay to feel like this, and Naruto was willing to withstand sand storms and dehydration for it, because there was no way in hell that he was going to ask anyone in Konoha about this. People gossiped and what would the villagers even think of him if they all knew about what he had done! It was best to ask his good, none gossipy friend, Gaara. The Kazekage surely could explain to him if it was right or wrong and what it all meant.

But it seriously couldn't be that bad. Naruto was positive that Gaara would simply send him back with this obvious explanation. It's not weird to be curious about gay porn. Everyone rented a movie once in a while just to see what would happen, and then wanted to know what it would be like if something was inside of them, right? And the guys in the movie had used fingers, so Naruto had used fingers as well, just to know what it would feel like. To see if those guys aren't faking it. Well, Naruto found out those guys surely weren't faking it, and that jacking off with fingers inside of you as well was one of the best feelings in the world.

Now all Naruto needed to know was, if this made him gay. This couldn't make him gay, though. Many other males had probably done this before him, and they were now all happily dating girls, or guys if they wanted to of course. Naruto had absolutely no problem with homosexuals, but he just never really saw him together with another man. Even if he had fantasized about kissing Kiba and feeling those fangs sink into his lips, and there were a few more of such dreams, but it was all just about friendship and rivalry. It couldn't be a sign of him actually being attracted to boys, or could it… This was why he needed Gaara's help, because his friend surely must know. He was one of the people that frequently visited Naruto's dreams.

So Naruto had taken the week off, claiming he needed some time to relax, because he really had no other excuse to leave the village. They were all kind of counting on his presence during this build up, but this matter really could not wait any longer. Naruto needed answers first, and then he could help out again with a calm heart. The journey had been short mostly, because Naruto was in such a hurry. It didn't take him long to run through the forest of the Fire country, and then speed through the desert of the wind country. No storm would stop him! Except for the one that got really bad, and made him hide out in a mountain. He was not that foolish.

The welcome in Sunagakure was warm and pleasant, which made Naruto uncomfortable for the first time. He was afraid he would spill his story before he had even reached Gaara, and then these villagers would all now about his dirty little secrets. What would that do to his reputation?! So no matter how rude it was, Naruto hurried the people along, telling one of the ninja that was guiding him through the village that this was an emergency. It didn't take long before he was dropped in Gaara's office then, everyone gone before the Kazekage could even give the order. The door shut behind them with a final thud.

'I was told there was an emergency. Did something happen back in Konoha? Are there troubles again with Sasuke or with the tailed beasts?' A logical question, and Naruto couldn't blame Gaara for jumping to such conclusions right away. Even if the guy didn't look very stressed about the matter as he simply continued scribbling away on some files, doing kage stuff.

Hesitatingly Naruto stepped forward, the echo of his footsteps far too loud to his ears. Why was this place so hollow, and why didn't they invest in carpeted floors like in Konoha? It made things a lot quieter. Sinking down in the small wooden chair in front of Gaara's desk, Naruto contemplated how he was actually going to tell Gaara about this. 'It's uh… Sasuke is not uh, and Kurama isn't either, but uh…' This was obvious the best start Naruto had ever made. Even Gaara glanced up from his papers to shoot him a confused look, wondering why Naruto suddenly couldn't just blurt everything out. 'It, uh, has to do with me. I, uh, did something to myself, physically.'

'What did you do to yourself then?' Gaara asked sceptical, placing his pencil down on the desk as he fully turned his attention towards Naruto. The fact that Naruto had come alone was of course quite suspicious, because if something really had been wrong, then a messenger bird would've been send, and a team of three or four ninjas. 'You don't seem hurt,' Gaara added, turning his head slightly to the side as his eyes slipped up and down Naruto's upper body, trying to find any signs of something being amiss.

Vigorously Naruto shook his head at that comment, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. 'No, no, I am not hurt. Quite the contrary.' The last comment made Gaara raise an invisible eyebrow, clearly not getting closer to getting as when they started this conversation. 'I, uh… Okay, you know how two guys can be together, right?'

'I'm aware that two males can be in a relationship, yes,' Gaara murmured slowly, his eyes narrowing slightly as he tried to figure out where Naruto was actually going with this.

'No, no. I didn't mean like a relationship. I mean like… they can have sex.' Naruto whispered the last part, afraid someone might be eavesdropping, even if it had been a harmless comment.

This made Gaara raise two invisible eyebrows, his eyes wide with surprise. 'I guess I am also aware of that, yes, but I don't see your point. Are you having sex with another male? Has Sasuke asked you to have sex with him?'

'What?! No!' came the shrieked answer, Naruto's face completely turned red at the ridiculous question. 'I'm not having sex with Sasuke! I just… I played with myself, which any guy pretty much does.' Though Naruto sometimes wondered if Gaara did this as well, but he wouldn't dare ask. 'And instead of just touching my, you know, I also got interested in the backside. Like I, uh, I-I put fingers inside myself and pleasured myself that way.' There the truth was out and now he would see how Gaara would react to this. What would the guy actually say?!

Shifting in his seat Gaara folded his legs together and shot Naruto a contemplated look. His finger was tapping against his temple, driving Naruto insane, because why was Gaara taking so long to answer! 'I'm sorry, I honestly have no idea what you mean by this. What backside are we taking of and how did this pleasure you? Where did your fingers even go into? I don't understand.' Because of course Gaara was as clueless as ever, and had probably never even heard of doing any of this. Maybe this meant that Naruto was gay? No, he needed a straight answer to this, to be sure. 'Perhaps you can show me instead, so I can actually visualise it?'

This made Naruto turn another shade darker, because what the hell did Gaara just ask of him?! Though it would be easier. At least Naruto wouldn't have to say it out loud, and seeing how things worked always made things clearer to him. With jutsus and stuff. 'Well, I'm not showing you hear!'

'Why not?'

Always so quick with his damn answers, but clueless about everything. 'I'm not going to do stuff to myself in your office! What if someone walks in? This… You do these things in a bedroom,' Naruto stated, not budging on this part. He was not going to sit on that desk and expose himself in front of Gaara, if there were chances someone could walk in. Oh, if one of Gaara's siblings saw, he would be dead.

It stayed quiet for a while longer again, Gaara studying Naruto's face in the hope it would actually give him some answers. How could he not understand that bedrooms were far safer than this place? They could go to a hotel or… 'Alright, we can go to my bedroom and you can show me there.' Or that.

Where they were going was not really up for discussion, because Gaara had already gotten out of his seat, and was walking towards the exit as we speak. He wasn't necessarily in a rush to see Naruto do things to himself, but more impatient to get this over with. Gaara simply wanted to understand, because being left in the dark like this annoyed him to no end. His siblings did this often enough, and Naruto was not going to join that party. So they rushed through the building, Naruto needing to run to keep up with the long hurried strides Gaara was taking, and after moving to the very end of the building, they had finally reached Gaara's bedroom.

The key was jammed in the lock as Gaara pushed the door open. 'I'll sit on that chair,' Gaara pointed out to a wooden chair with a soft pillow as a seat, the flowery pattern not really fitting the Kazekage. 'And you get to whatever you need to. I'm not sure if there is anything I need to provide you with, but just grab whatever you need.' The chair creaked under Gaara's weight as he sat down, and after that it just went quiet in the room.

Glancing around Naruto took notice of every object around, purposely avoiding the twin-size bed standing against the side wall under the window. But he needed to get on with it, so he shuffled towards the bed, his hands fumbling with the zipper of his orange pants, and then he realised he needed something. 'Uh… Do you, by any chance, have some, uh… lube.'

Soft green eyes widened for a moment, staring at Naruto with wonder. A soft tinge settled on Gaara's cheeks as he muttered the answer, his voice as even as always. 'Right nightstand in the top drawer.' Because easy access was important.

This was a level of intimacy Naruto never had wanted to achieve with Gaara. Knowing the guy jerked off was not on his list of things he needed to know, and Gaara agreed on the matter with the way he was now avoiding looking at the nightstand at all costs. Naruto still needed it to actually do what he wanted to do, so he pulled open the drawer and took out the bottle of neutral smelling lube. Thankfully there were no other hidden things in that drawer, because if Naruto had found more, he would've freaked out. But now he actually had to continue with this.

'I, uh, I'm just going to take off all my clothes, because, uh, it makes more sense or something.' And so Naruto did, taking off his jacket, followed by the blank tank top he wore underneath. His pants, boxers and socks followed suit. Naruto wavered for a moment, but then climbed onto the bed and sat down on the bed, back pressed against the soft pillows Gaara slept on. God, this was actually Gaara's bed. Not giving himself a moment longer to think of that, Naruto uncapped the bottle of lube and squirted some of its contents onto his hand.

It was now or never.

Naruto started with giving his flaccid dick a few strokes, needing the pleasure of that feeling to actually push him forward. He made the mistake of looking over at Gaara. Seeing those soft green eyes purely focused on his junk was odd. Gaara hadn't moved at all in his seat, but something had definitely changed in the mood around them, the air thick with something Naruto couldn't quite place. This really was not a good idea. Friends weren't supposed to see each other play with themselves. That was something that needed to be kept private, but here Naruto was, pants gone, ready to fuck himself. God, he was so stupid sometimes. He should've just described it to Gaara.

Pulling his eyes away from his friend, Naruto lifted his balls up slightly, cupping them carefully to not cause himself any harm. It gave him the room to move the other hand down, those fingers slick with lube. Taking on last deep shaky breath, Naruto prepared himself for the first finger, and then slowly let it sink in. It felt just like the first time, the intrusion slightly odd, but it also caused tingles somewhere very deep. It always needed some time. Naruto needed to get used to it, feeling the finger move inside of him, teasing the inner walls as the digit passed by them.

Naruto closed his eyes then, letting his full attention be fixated on what he was doing to his body. The first finger was thrust in and out, the friction of the movement creating this pleasurable buzz to float through Naruto's body. It didn't take him long to add the second finger, needing to feel his walls spread apart just a little further, the painful sting actually fuelling him on. As he made scissoring movements, Naruto widened them even more. He could feel his puckered hole trying to force the fingers out, but on the other hand trying to suck them in further. Naruto found himself caught in between, a shiver running down his spine in response.

When he had actually grabbed his now hard length or when the loud sounds had started to fall from his lips, Naruto had no clue of, finding himself caught in the pleasure of it all. But when he opened his eyes hazily, and they landed on Gaara standing right in front of him, he ceased every movement. With a shivered moan he pulled his fingers from inside of him, knowing the example had been given long ago, and that all this had not been necessary at all. The other hand stayed on his erection though, to shelter it away from Gaara's curious green eyes.

'So this is what I did to myself,' Naruto murmured, his voice sounding far too breathless for his liking. It had been an effort to change the mood again. Focus on what he had done, and not how turned on he had actually made himself, but those green eyes were still staring at his backside. 'So, uh, it's not weird, right?'

Before Gaara answered he moved around the bed and sat down right before Naruto, his eyes still glancing down between Naruto's legs. 'You enjoyed it, right?' Naruto nodded hesitatingly, not sure what to make of this close proximity now. 'Then I don't believe it's weird.' Without asking Gaara then lifted up his hand and let it trail down Naruto's inner thigh, pushing his legs apart a little further, a finger then slipped over an ass cheek, touching the wet spot Naruto had created when fingering himself. 'May I try… doing that to you?' Gaara then asked so innocently, and for some reason Naruto found himself nodding as an answer, entranced by those soft green eyes.

Naruto found himself out of words to really respond with as he handed the bottle of lube to Gaara now, giving him permission to do something that seemed very odd for two friends. There was still enough time to say no. Naruto could've said no when Gaara was putting lube on his fingers, or when Gaara was moving his hand forward between Naruto's legs. There were clearly enough opportunities, but Naruto found himself too curious, again. What would it be like if someone else fingered him?

The answer to that question came fast as Gaara pushed his first finger in much like Naruto had done, the digit breaching the ring of muscles and then pressing on until it was completely inside of Naruto. Naruto's hands had grabbed a hold of the sheets below him, balled in fists as Naruto tried his best not to respond to obviously. But the broken moan escaping his lips was a signal enough. It encouraged Gaara to continue, his finger now slowly moving in and out, it turning around to slide over every part of his inner walls. Naruto's body visibly trembled at every touch now.

Somehow Gaara's fingers reached much further than his own, grazing places Naruto had never touched before. The second digit slipped in quite fast as well, pushing its way inside until they were settled in nicely. Naruto could feel them wriggle somewhere deep, stretching his walls from left to right and from top to bottom. A steady stream of groans and moans were now tumbling from Naruto's mouth, his hips moving along with every thrust Gaara delivered. Those fingers just needed to reach as deep as possible.

A gasp clawed its way out of Naruto's throat when those fingers grazed a certain spot, sending a jolt of pleasure to run up Naruto's spine. And as Gaara saw the reaction in Naruto's body, he kept on striking that point, angling his fingers just so. Naruto's erection lied flushed on his stomach, leaking precum that announced his inevitable orgasm. It was then that every doubt in Naruto's mind went out the window, his current state of horniness far more important. Naruto wanted something more. Those fingers already felt terrific, so imagine what something else would feel like. He had seen it all happening on tape.

Stilling his movements, Naruto reached for Gaara's arm with a shaky hand, grasping his forearm to stop his thrusting. Hazy green eyes glanced up at him with a confused expression, lips parted slightly to let out short puffs of air. It seemed Naruto wasn't the only one who was affected by all this.

Swallowing heavily Naruto got ready to talk again, trying to get his voice to sound clear and confident. 'I saw all this on a tape,' he breathed out, his half lidded eyes locked with Gaara's. 'This guy was being fingered and then they continued with something else.' Gaara was listening intently, but his fingers were still buried deep inside of Naruto, the twitching of the fingers causing him to brush over Naruto's prostate ever so often. 'We… we can try the something else too.'

It stayed silent for a while, but then Gaara slowly started to pull his fingers back. They slipped out of Naruto easily, the walls giving the last push to get them out, and then Gaara wiped them on the bed sheets. 'What is this something else?' Gaara questioned, his voice deep and raspy.

'Undress,' Naruto commanded. 'I'll show you.' It's what had worked so far for them, and Gaara seemed to be going along with it quite well. His clothes came off with only one moment of hesitation, but soon Naruto found the Kazekage bare naked in front of him. Naruto couldn't prevent his eyes from moving down, and when he saw Gaara's cock hard and flushed a deep red, he needed to swallow again. They were really going to do this now. Guiding Gaara closer, Naruto got him settled between his legs. 'Now you, uh…' But this time Naruto didn't need to elaborate or show anything. Gaara could connect the dots quite easily himself, the need to have his cock touched growing quite big as well.

Aligning his cock with Naruto's prepped hole, Gaara watched it wink at him once, twice, before he gradually started pushing his length in. Naruto's walls swallowed it greedily, used to the intrusion already. They had fingered Naruto for quite some time, so this slightly bigger stretch only left another faint sting. Feeling the warm body settled between his arms and have something fill him up so completely was a feeling that was far more present.

Gaara's face was so close by, hovering right above Naruto's, and as Gaara started to pull back, his length slowly slipping out, Naruto couldn't stop himself from reaching up. They both knew what kissing was. They may be blushing virgins, though both could now officially say they were no longer virgins, they understood that couples kissed. That lovers kissed. That dates kissed. And they lost themselves completely in it, their tongues sliding over each other, having the first taste of the other. A surprised moan bubbled up between their lips when Gaara thrust forward, Naruto not being prepared for it.

The pace was completely off, Gaara far too unexperienced to keep up with something, but Naruto didn't care. The way his cock slid in and out of his hole, slick sounds rising up from between their bodies, felt amazing to him. The air around them felt heavy on Naruto's skin, sweat trickling down from his forehead, while Gaara simply kept thrusting in and out. The way his walls kept being grazed by Gaara's cock over and over again, sent jolt after jolt of pleasure through Naruto.

This was new and exciting and god, did it feel good. Gay or not, Naruto would want to do this again. Would want to feel Gaara's cock again, his walls fitting so nicely around his width. Gaara's off pace increased quite a bit, his length slammed inside Naruto over and over again. Naruto's moans came out broken, the air pushed out of his lungs every time Gaara thrust upwards. The kiss had been broken somewhere in between, Gaara's lips now pressed against Naruto's throat, though he was not doing more than breathing. It was all creeping quite close now.

Folding his legs around Gaara's waist, Naruto gave him as much room as he needed to move, and then reached for his own hard erection. Vigorously he started stroking it, moving faster than Gaara was even pushing in. The head coiled inside his abdomen, giving Naruto the final warning of what was about to come. With blue eyes closed, sheltered from the world, Naruto let out his last cries, loud enough to fill up the entire room. His semen was spilled all over his abdomen while Gaara simply kept thrusting in and out.

But he would be long now. The muscles in his face were restrained, every fibre in Gaara's body on edge, the friction of Naruto's tight walls driving him towards the edge fast. The way Naruto's puckered hole squeezed around him every time he drove his cock back in, made Gaara see stars. It was all building up so heavily, forcing sounds from Gaara's lips he had never made before. And then his voice and breath got caught in his throat, lips parted while letting no sound out. With one final thrust, Gaara came deep inside of Naruto.

While Naruto was still trying to catch his breath, Gaara was already pulling out, pushing himself off until he was sitting on his ass behind Naruto. This might just be a clear answer to the question Naruto had also wanted to ask. He was probably attracted to guys, and thinking about this moment right here, he felt quite okay with that. Especially if Gaara would be okay with that too, which seemed to be the case anyway.

Gaara crawled back up to lay beside Naruto then, his breathing still coming out in harsh puffs, but he didn't care about that. He still moved forward and gave Naruto a soft kiss on the lips, lingering long enough to not appear innocent at all. 'If these are the problems you struggle with back in Konoha, I don't mind you coming here ever so often and ask me your questions. I'll gladly answer them for you,' he murmured, a soft smile slipping on his lips.

'Careful, or I'll just make up questions just to get into your pants,' Naruto joked back, his grin growing wide as he stole another kiss.

'What does that mean, to get into your pants?'

Naruto shot a deadpan look up, really unsure on how to even answer that question. 'Someone really needs to educate you.' And Naruto gladly would.

...

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!

Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, find the link on my profile and get updates on my writing life. I'll make a post about this story on my profile and if you are the first commenter, you can give me a pairing for a new oneshot!

And don't forget to vote for my poll! I will be starting a new chapter fic around April and the winner of that one will be written! You can find it on my profile

Love, Dana


End file.
